


keep your voice down

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your voice down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnkink_meme: "John/Jo, secret"

He wasn't sure when it happened.

He wasn't sure if he was too wrapped up in the hunt to notice or if he was too preoccupied with his own kids, one off at Stanford and one hunting on his own for the first time. What he did know was that somewhere along the line the cute blonde kid who was too short to reach the bottles of spirits had grown into a woman.

She couldn't have been more than nineteen, still full of youthful smiles for the older patrons and still looking up to her mom, but the looks she was throwing John's way definitely weren't those of a child.

John was good with women - after all, Dean had to have learned his skills from somewhere - but Jo... Jo was outside his standard operating procedure. He knew how to flirt, how to play for sympathy, how to impress, how to charm, but Jo's unpracticed seduction, raw sexuality in every sense, was new to him.

The mature part of him knew he should've declined; should've sent her back to boys her own age so she could learn about how good sex worked like regular kids did; should've got the hell out of the roadhouse before Ellen ever found out and chased him out by blasting buckshot into his heels.

Somewhere between a few shots of whiskey and a hot, messy kiss outside the bathrooms, the mature part of him switched off.

Jo's slim legs wrapped around his hips as he pushed them both back into a closet full of cleaning supplies, partly concerned about attracting Ellen's attention but mostly concerned about the young, eager body grinding down against his own.

Jo moaned into the kiss, high-pitched and girlish, and John held her back against the shelves, telling himself that her bruises would just be an introduction to the adult world. Gripping her pert ass with one hand, he slid the other under her tank-top, rucking it up high enough for him to reach her breasts but not bothering to pull it off.

She moaned again in surprise when his hand laid claim to her rack, groping the soft flesh and pinching at her nipples with more force than he guessed any boys had before. Needing quietness, he grabbed her hair and pulled her in for another kiss, letting her inexperienced tongue lick hungrily at the inside of his mouth to make up in enthusiasm what she lacked in skill.

One hand still on her modest breasts, John let her fall back to her feet before he started working at the button of her cut-off jeans and asked gruffly, not sure if he'd be able to stop, "You want this?"

"Yeah," she replied quickly, smile uncertain but sincere in the dark of the closet. "Yeah, I want this."

The button was taken care of and he shoved her jeans and her panties down her legs without preamble. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah." There was arousal in her voice and she pressed up against the hand between her legs, confirming that the desire wasn't purely vocal.

John's fingers eased into her cunt, thumb coming up to apply knowing pressure to her clit to make her gasp and squirm in his arms. "You been fucked before, Jo?"

"Yeah," she whispered again, "but not by a hunter."

Something unexpected stung at her words, as if he had somehow forgotten for one second that hunting was his life and that was all he was to her. The surprise faded quickly as he stepped into the role once again and growled, "Hope you enjoy it."

He moved fast, thin wrists caught in his big hands as he spun her around and let her fall to catch her balance against the shelves. His arm went round her waist, steadying and lifting as he opened his own jeans and pushed inside in one smooth thrust.

Whatever she was expecting, John guessed that wasn't it by the yelp of shock she produced. His hand closed over her mouth, her jaw fitting neatly in his grip, and he started to move with quick, forceful strokes, feeling her cunt clench around him as she struggled to adjust to the intrusion before her own release began to build.

He felt her mouth open under his palm, sounds muffled but clearly ones of pleasure as she canted her ass back, letting him sink in harder and deeper with each stab of his hips.

Pleased by her participation, he shifted a hand to her clit, flicking over it with a speed that produced more moans and whimpers as he worked her skilfully to the edge.

"Good girl," he murmured roughly in her ear, feeling her body tremble against his. "Come on, Jo. Come for me and don't make a sound."

Her hands scrabbled for purchase as the orgasm took her, head dropping forward but only a soft mewl escaping her lips as she came, her center hot and tight around John's length when he followed a second later. It took all he had not to yell, and he knew Jo would be wearing the evidence of his struggle as fingerprints on her body for the next week.

Coming back to earth, he pulled out easily and let Jo catch herself on the shelves while he wiped himself down and zipped back up. Catching his breath, he looked at her, seeing her staring up at him with tangled hair, disheveled clothing, and his come trickling down her inner thighs, but with a glint of admiration in her eyes.

Chastened by that, John found himself asking, "You good?"

She nodded mutely, fingers shaking with lingering trembles as she pulled up her cut-offs. "That was... good."

John snorted. "Was better than good, kid."

"Jo," she corrected. "M'not a kid."

He opened his mouth to argue but found himself agreeing, "No, you're not." He smiled. "See you around, Jo."

His hand was on the doorknob when she asked, "Will I? See you around, that is. My mother's not going to scare you off, is she?"

Her voice begged for reassurance so John gave the only kind he could manage. "See you around, Jo."


End file.
